Entrega de Premios de San Valentín
by DarkinocensDLT
Summary: Son una serie de Drables con un One-shoot de personajes que les gusta a nuestras Ganadoras del concurso que se realizo este año en el perfil de Yami Krismiya...Esta centrada principalmente en emociones dolorosas, conflictivas y un poco dulces, para dar un equilibrio a la trama Xd osea que si leen es bajo su propio riesgo *w*
1. ByakuranXUni

**DISCLAIMER:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_NO me pertenece. Estas magnifica obra son propiedad de _Akira Amano_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

* * *

**Nota: **Bueno estas serie de Drables son con el fin de premiar a nuestras menciones Honrosas del concurso de San Valentínde este año...pero en si este Drable esta dedicado a...bueno...No me acuerdo ¬¬ ... Perdón por eso U.U, cuando me acuerde lo arreglo y dejo especificado a quien va este Drable :p jejeje...

"Dia mira a Dana como si fuese un ser de otro planta -de verdad somos la misma persona? U.U que vergüenza- suspira."

Bueno ya perdón O.O lo arreglare luego... así que por favor Lean...

**KHR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El mundo que nos rodea cambia continuamente, si miramos alrededor de este, vemos cosas que se mueven y se modifican, los seres inanimados se desplazan, nacen viven y mueren; una agitación continua recorre toda la naturaleza, las plantas crecen lentamente las aguas de los ríos fluyen, la de los mares están encrespa de olas.

"Todo" es una secuencia en la vida, el aire, el sol, la tierra, todo es parte de este mundo, pero para que el mundo conocido como la Tierra se mantenga con la misma estabilidad que se observa hasta ahora, seres de otro mundo han traído la llama de la esperanza, con el fin de mantener el ciclo de hermosura a este planeta.

―Dime ¿puedes ver en si la belleza de este mundo Byakuran? ―Susurra una joven Peli ébano verdoso, dando una mirada impasible a un hombre de cabellera blanca como las nubes, el cual esta encadenado en lo que parece ser una silla de torturas, pero con una sonrisa impasible en su afilado y bien proporcionado rostro.

―El tiempo pasa…las estaciones cambian, el ser humano es algo efímero como el tiempo. Y el deseo del tiempo es el resultado del miedo albergado en los corazones de las personas Uni-chan ―dijo de forma jocosa, mientras abre su mirada lila y la posa en los azules zafiro de la aludida frente a él.

― ¿Buscas redención Byakuran? o ¿solo seguir tratando de formar un mundo en donde puedas limitar en si la naturaleza salvaje de este planeta? ―dijo seria, dando a entender que tiene que contestar como se debe.  
El aludido la mira fijamente al escucharla decir aquello.

Sabe lo que ella le pregunta y la implicación de la respuesta, y la verdad es que el busca lo primero que ha dicho, redención, pero en sí, ¿El mundo le mostrara redención por sus pecados?, ¿en serio podrá seguir caminando sin que le miren de forma acusadora luego de haber destruido la vida de muchas personas en diferentes mundos?... ¿de verdad, puedes ser perdonado por todo lo mal hecho?

La mirada impasible de la líder de la Familia Giglio Nero es fuerte, muestra una fijeza y determinación innata, al ser que arruino muchos mundos ante ella, sabe que los pecados de este hombre son la causa del dolor que ha guardado el anillo que poseía, en el mundo siempre hay que tener un equilibrio en las cosas, tanto buenas como malas, y un medio el cual juzga lo definido para ellas.  
Eso es lo que representa el Trinissette, tres partes de un mismo objeto, "La vida".

Luz, oscuridad, y equilibrio, sin estos medios, no hay forma de que un mundo exista, ya que es la base de que la misma vida siga un curso ilimitado, por eso aunque él haya cometido tantos pecados ella no puede juzgarlos, ya que aunque ella sea la representación del bien y el equilibrio, en si también porta un poco de oscuridad para seguir con vida.

―Uni de Giglio Nero, la jefa de la Familia que tiene el deber de proteger los anillos Mare, dime ¿podre ser perdonado por mis pecados? o ¿hay un precio el que tenga que pagar? ―pregunto serio, dándole una mirada afilada a la joven mujer que tiene en frente.

Ella lo mira y resiste correr la mirada sabiendo el precio que le dará a pagar.

―Todo tiene un precio en la vida y lo sabes Byakuran ―dijo suavemente Uni, mientras mira hacia otro lado de la habitación ya que se siene avergonzada por lo que dira.

― ¿Cuál es el precio para que mis pecados sean absueltos? ―pregunta inquieto, bajando su rostro hasta posarlo en sus rodillas, dándole una forma infantil de estar acurrucado y mas siendo apresado en la silla.

Uni lo mira, y no sabe como pedirle este favor y más ahora que la situación esta crítica.

Cuando lo conoció a él, supo desde el primer momento que él buscaría destrucción, mas no desde el fondo de su corazón, ya que él es una persona infantil, el cual fue usado por el destino para cumplir un papel en el juego de la vida y el equilibrio, él debía ser la parte oscura del mundo, ella solo puede mirar ese hecho desde el medio, por eso como la enviada y representante del cielo Arcobaleno, tiene el deber de proteger la vida que se le ha confiado, y mantener le verdad oculta de un ser como lo es Byakuran, un ser que tiene el derecho de renacer ya que la culpa en si no es de él, si no de la vida misma.

―Necesitas renacer, y para ello, quiero que me ayudes, en este momento en el pasado se hará la elección para nuevos candidatos Arcobaleno, y quisiera que participemos para ver qué es lo que trata quien mueve los hilos…la oscuridad del mundo es grande, y más si hay odio en las personas, se mi aliado y veras que las personas que has lastimado te aceptaran, es egoísta, pero es una forma de que puedas dar el primer paso a tu redención ―confeso la Donna de la Familia Giglio Nero, mientras que Byakuran mira a la chica con completa estupefacción, mas sabe que es el único camino que le queda, si quiere seguir considerándose al menos un humano.

―…Te ayudare entonces Uni-chan ―dijo sonriente, para luego lentamente la marca en su mejilla disolverse con el aire, la silla como la habitación oscura desaparecer como polvo en el viento, y en si la esencia del lugar cambiar hasta tornarse un lugar completamente abierto, mientras la briza del mar y el ruido de olas es escuchado por un completamente sorprendido Byakuran Gesso.

―Este es solo un medio, solo puedo ayudarte a facilitarte un poco de confianza a Sawada-san y sus amigos, pero de ahí a que ellos te perdonen es cuestión tuya…Byakuran ―dijo calmada, mientras ella lentamente se disuelve con el viento del lugar. ―No lo olvides…

Cuando solo quedo él en la vasta playa de algún lugar del mundo, una sonrisa sincera se posa en sus facciones ahora más jóvenes que antes.  
―…Gracias Uni-chan…no desaprovechare esta oportunidad, al menos no esta vez.

**Fin.**

* * *

¿Review?


	2. TsunaXChrome

**DISCLAIMER:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_NO me pertenece. Estas magnifica obra son propiedad de _Akira Amano_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

* * *

**Nota:** Bueno como ya saben este segmento es exclusivo para publicar Drables de premiación a las menciones honrosas del concurso de San Valentín...este Corto Drable esta dedicado a **MCR77 **la cual ha pedido leer de esta pareja, les avisamos que como ya paso san Valentín, el derecho de que sea dulce el tema queda abolido para nosotras...xD osea que se arriesgan a leer lo que salga de nuestras locas cabezas...jejejeje.

Bueno espero y disfrutes de esto MCR77 ¬w¬...

**KHR**

.

.

.

La noche es fría, el viento es fuerte, las hojas de los sauces caen demostrando que es invierno, el ambiente es lúgubre en el bosque; es casi igual o peor de lo que siente en este momento una bella chica de 24 años.

La estación de invierno es la época en la que siempre recuerda la promesa que se hicieron cuando aun los peligro de la mafia no eran tan obvios.

―Tsuna-kun ―susurra la mujer de cabellera larga color morado, la cual mira la lapida con el nombre grabado de su amor de antaño con una mezcla de rabia y dolor.

―Prometiste que no morirías ―susurra con melancolía, mientras una lagrima sale de su ojo derecho. ―Me lo prometiste, pero no lo has cumplido.

Cae al suelo mirando fijamente el nombre de la lapida, la cual tiene enmarcada el nombre de Sawada Tsunayoshi en ella.

**_Flash Back_**

―Nagi, sabes los problemas por los que esta pasando la Vongola, Millfiore esta acorralándonos hasta dejarnos sin escape, no puedo quedarme con las manos cruzadas ―dijo serio Tsunayoshi, mientras mira a una desconsolada Chrome la cual esta llorando por temor a lo que pueda pasarle a su Familia.

―Tsuna-kun…No vayas solo a la reunión, sabes que es una trampa para sacarte del camino..Por Favor no vaya ―dijo desconsolada, mientras se aprieta el parche de su ojo derecho en señal de temor y desesperación.

Tsuna la mira y le parte el corazón verla en ese estado a la mujer que ha prometido hacer feliz, pero no puede, el plan debe de seguir su curso y aunque él muera y le duela dejarla sola, sabe que es un precio pequeño para salvar a su Familia y a muchas personas del mal por el que están pasando.

―Nagi, no llores ―pide con usual calma, mientras se aleja de su escritorio y se acerca hasta donde se encuentra Chrome, la cual se tensa al sentir el abrazo que le da su jefe y amante.

―No te perdonare si mueres ―dijo entre sollozos.

―No moriré, es una promesa ―dijo dubitativo, mas para calmarla a ella, que para convencerla.

―No me mientas Tsuna-kun ―dijo mientras le da una mirada seria y profunda a un relajado Tsunayoshi.

―No te miento…no te miento ―dijo entre susurros, para luego besarla con cariño, entregando todo en ese beso, que expresa la ilusión de no perder lo que ama.

**_End Flash Back_**

―Mentiroso, sabias que morirías y aun así me diste la ilusión de que todo estaría bien…

―Te odio, te odio por esto…

Chrome alza su rostro y se limpia las saladas lágrimas de su cara.

―Pero aun así te amo con todo mi corazón

Dijo mas calmada, mientras se levanta y toca delicadamente su vientre.

―protegeré lo que me has dejado, mi amor…es una promesa que no romperé.

Tanto el ambiente del bosque, y el frio del invierno presente y pasajero, la guardiana de la Niebla desaparece del lugar dejando en la lapida una flor roja, señal de su visita en ese lúgubre lugar.

**Fin.**

* * *

¿Review?


	3. ViperXMukuro

**DISCLAIMER:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_NO me pertenece. Estas magnifica obra son propiedad de _Akira Amano_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

* * *

**Nota: **Este es el pedido de Yuunieh Skylark, espero y te guste, se que me pediste romance, y bueno...fue dificil pero creo que lo logre, aunque no se si te guste. Disfruta eso, y a los demás lectores no se les olviden dejar review. Por cierto estoy esperando la elección de los pedidos que Faltan, recuden que faltan más, espero y los ganadores no se les olviden sip?...por si las moscas escribiré los autores que faltan que hagan pedido para sus Drables. Tsuki-chan93, Sawada Tsunayoshi, bueno y Doncella Scarlet, la que prontamente terminare el pedido que me ha enviado...disfruten

**KHR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Crujidos de lamentos, explosiones estridentes, ilusiones que no permiten distinguir la verdad de la mentira, Mukuro sabe, Viper lo sabe, La pelea es decisiva, niebla contra niebla, el dolor de la verdad y la enmascarada mentira, el reencuentro es lo más doloroso que ellos pueden vivir en la realidad.

―No pensé volver a verte Mukuro ―dijo frívola la ex poseedora del chupete índigo, Mukuro la mira con desdén, inconscientemente aprieta el tridente, no pensó volver a verla luego de lo pasado.

Es tonto el pensar que una persona que es una mentira haya pensado en que tiene sentimientos de verdad por una persona que al igual que él es mentira, Mukuro cierra los ojos, internamente grita de desesperación, el ver a la mujer el recuerdo de la mujer que perdió en está, la cual solo le cauda dolor al saber que no hay verdad o salvación, es desesperante.

―Kufufufu, igualmente pienso que es una desdicha el volver a verte Viper ―dijo burlón, haciendo que ahora sea ella, la que inconscientemente apriete las manos en señal de dolor.

El ver al chiquillo hoy todo un hombre, ese chiquillo que oso a navegar en las tinieblas de su corazón y robarlo, solo por el hecho de parecerse a la mujer que este amo, duele, ella sabe que duele, jamás pensó enamorarse de un ser al igual que ella despreciable, una combinación de verdad interesante pero que deja la huella y el sabor amargo de amar.

Sus miradas se encuentran, momentos en los que ellos inconscientemente se amaron pasan por sus mentes, las personas que los conocieran de verdad pensarían que esa relación es completamente absurda, todos lo saben es imposible, humillante, pero para ellos fueron momentos en los que encontraron la verdad, la realidad, palparon el sabor dulzón de amar aunque sabían que estaba mal, él lo sabía, al principio la uso, pero cayó en las crueles redes del encanto, amor, caricias, tantas cosas pasaron para ellos, que es difícil borrar.

Se preparan para atacar, confiando que el pasado que ellos probaron solo sea eso, pasado, que lo que los marco solo sea la brevedad de algo absurdo como lo es la niebla.

Si el amor es la fuente de la verdad, cual es la fuente de la mentira, fueron las palabras de una chica con parche en el ojo, la cual él pensó que uso, mas al final amo pero perdió, por lo mismo de él, ser la niebla.

La relación de ellos es imposible, Viper lo sabía, pero aun así se arriesgo, sabía las implicaciones, y aun así las acepto, jamás pensó enamorarse, pero se enamoro, esa es la cruel verdad, la cual ella a aceptado. Ahora que son enemigos el recuerdo de las caricias y susurros desesperados de amor son solo los recuerdos los cuales se extinguirán con el pasar del tiempo.

―Ya no importa nada, no perderé ―dijo decidida la que ahora es una hermosa mujer con cabello color morado y ojos a la par que el color de su cabello.

Mukuro la admira, recuerda su viejo amor en ella, pero se maldice al saber que ahora la que ocupa su inexplorable corazón, su retorcido corazón es ella.

―Kufufufu, no me vencerás mi querida Viper ―dijo sonriente, mas esa sonrisa no era la usualmente sínica y arrogante, era una dulce la cual desconcierta a Viper, mas sabe que ya no puede retratarse de lo pasado, este es el fin de un Romance trágico, en donde el corazón de su amado estaba dividido en dos.

―No perderé ―dice en un susurro serio, la cual deja dictado que el amor que ellos sienten aun está presente, pero ese amor como la niebla, es escurridizo y jamás será atrapado.

Inmediatamente de que Viper termine de decir su frase, ellos se lanzan al ataque, ilusión contra ilusión, dolor contra dolor, amor contra desamor, la realidad es una mierda y mas saber que fuiste usado y a la vez caído en algo increíble, el amor es ridículo y pasa con las personas menos esperadas, eso es lo único que hay que tener presente, es el pensamiento de los dos ilusionistas mientras sus poderes colisionan.

**Fin.**

* * *

¿Review? espero que si...¬¬


	4. HibaxHaru

**DISCLAIMER:** _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_NO me pertenece. Estas magnifica obra son propiedad de _Akira Amano_ junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

* * *

**Nota: **Bueno este es el pedido atarazado de Scarlet-san, disculpa la demora, te juro que trate de subirlo antes pero mi vida de estudiante se aloco a ultima hora, así que bueno, mejor tarde que nunca, disfruta *e*.

P.D: Tsunayoshi Sawada, espero tu pedido.

**KHR**

.

.

.

―"La lluvia en su estado más puro de verdad es calmante, es tan refrescante, es una clara invitación al país de los sueño y hace que la pereza sea grande, si la lluvia de verdad es lo mejor, lástima que los profesores no piensan eso" ―.piensa Haru mientras huele la humedad en el aire como si fuese el mejor perfume del mundo y lanza una mirada reprobatoria a su maestro, ya que este solo está concentrado en explicar su materia.

La peli chocolate mira el aula de su clase y se lleva la grata sorpresa de que más de la mitad del salón esta que se duerme.

Una sonrisa ladina se posa en sus facciones, una idea brillante se cola por su cabeza, haciendo que en un acto de insubordinación mienta solo por esta vez.

―Sensei, a Haru de verdad le duele el estomago _desu _―.dijo mientras hace amago de retorcerse del dolor ante el hombre mayor que dicta la clase.

El sensei la despacho convencido de que estaba mal, y Haru caprichosa mintió por unas cuantos pasos luego de salir de clases, sonríe como si hubiese cometido el crimen de su vida y luego pego carrera hasta donde sabe él debe de estar.

―Hoy es un día de lluvia y lo voy a disfrutar, mirando el cielo yo voy a admirar, las nubes grisáceas y el cielo oscuro, a Haru le gusta este tiempo…alalá ―.canturreo mientras se dirige hasta la azotea.

Al llegar se dio cuenta que las gotas de lluvia tocaban perfectamente el suelo creando ondas en este por la densidad del agua, esto hizo que Haru sonría con felicidad genuina.

Hace un mes que ingreso a la preparatoria de Namimori, mas se llevo la tristeza de no poder quedar con sus amados compañeros Vongola, ella pensó que quizás es el destino que le dice en susurros que se aleje de ellos, ya que ni aunque se haya transfererido a este instituto, puede pasar más tiempo con sus amigos, el único consuelo es que Chrome está en su clase y que puede joder a Gokudera en los exámenes ya que ella es muy inteligente aunque no lo aparente.

―La lluvia es relajante, refrescante, y calmante, pero el causante de esta lluvia es nada más ni nada menos que las Nubes, tan hermosas, distantes y caprichosas, ¿me pregunto a que sabrán? ―.comento risueña sin ver que estaba siendo asediada por el Guardián de la Nube.

Y sin saber cómo y cuándo, Haru se lanza hasta la azotea sin miedo a mojarse y secretamente esperaba esto para poder desahogarse.

Hibari la mira y ve como lentamente el agua empapa las ropas de Haru haciendo que estas se apeguen al cuerpo femenino de ella, su cabello apegado a su rostro femenil mientras su flaco cubre una parte de sus ojos color chocolate que siempre expresa compresión y diversión hasta en la mas mínima cosa, y el detalle que dejo desconcertado a el Guardián más fuerte es la sonrisa que pone en ese momento.

No es la que siempre pone cuando esta sonriendo a los demás, ni es una fingida o forzada, es una mezcla de temor y aceptación, una mezcla de amor y desamor esa sonrisa para Hibari fue la más cautivante que ha logrado ver.

Haru no se ha dado cuenta de que está siendo observada.

Pone sus manos hasta el cielo y su sonrisa se torna un poco lúgubre, haciendo que Hibari se pregunte porque pone esa mirada cargada de dolor hacia el cielo, y luego cae en cuenta de que debe ser por el Rey de los Herbívoros, Sawada Tsunayoshi, y se molesta.

―" ¿Que estupideces estoy pensando? Esa herbívora es rara y está rompiendo el las normas de la Preparatoria" ―.pensó disgustado, mas la mira fijamente y se percata de un detalle que paso por alto a la hora de observarla.

Y es el hecho de que la blusa que está usando esta translucida por la lluvia dejando vislumbrar el color de la lencería como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo, algo dentro de Hibari se quebró al ver a Haru en ese estado.

Y sin importarle la lluvia se adentra en la terraza llamando la atención de Haru la cual estaba girando en su puesto mientras disfruta con su cuerpo el calor de la lluvia.

―Hi… ¿Hibari-sempai?

―Que hace la estudiante de honor escapando clases en este momento.

―Ha…eto, bueno es que yo quería…Gumene ―.cada vez que Haru trataba de excusarse la mirada mercurio de Hibari la hacía pensar mejor en su mentir, mas no logro hilar coherencia en su mente y se resigno a disculparse.

―Tendré que castigarte Miura ―.dijo por lo bajo ya que el ruido de la lluvia distorsionaba los decibeles del volumen de voz en Hibari.

Haru lo miro fijamente y sonrió, sonrió de una forma que hizo que Hibari se quedara viéndola como si fuese la primera vez que se encuentran, como si fuese algo hermoso y nuevo, un calor externo al ambiente se cuelga en las mejillas pálidas de Hibari.

―Entiendo, el castigo de Haru debe de ser ejemplar ¿desho? ―.pregunto como si hablaran del clima.

Hibari la vio y se pregunto por qué dice esas cosas tan estúpidas como ciertas, no es normal el que una persona confirme un castigo con una sonrisa.

―Haru solo quiere suponer de que Hibari-sempai la castigara a ella con equidad ya que supongo que Hibari-sempai también será castigado, porque si mal recuerdo usted debe de estar en clases en este momento como Haru, mas no en la azotea empapado ¿nee? ―.la forma en cómo lo dijo hizo que Hibari sonriera a sabiendas a dónde quiere llegar.

―Cierto, pero la cuestión es que yo estaba patrullando en el momento en el que vi a un renegado corriendo por los pasillos, como Perfecto mi deber es impartir disciplina, y un chantaje no bastara para que seas castigada severamente ―.dijo satisfecho de su conclusión, ya que él jamás admitirá que la estaba mirando desde que paso por la clase de esta en sus rondas y la vio mirando el cielo con anhelo y se quedo como un idiota Herbívoro mirándola.

Haru lo mira sorprendida, y Hibari sonríe con aires de ganador, mas la sonrisa no dura mucho ya que Haru se le acerca más y los expresivos ojos chocolate de esta, hizo que mirara a un lado de las vallas ya que se sintió incomodo por la mirada profunda de la femenina.

―Es la primera vez de Haru en escuchar a hablar tanto a Hibari, tiene una voz encantadora _desu _―.dijo sorprendida, como si hubiese encontrado la razón del mundo, y eso hizo que Hibari la mirara abochornado mas nunca lo admitiría, y de paso se llevara la sorpresa de su vida al verla sonreírle tan hermosamente que la lluvia paro y el sol hizo acto de presencia en el cielo haciendo que la escena de ellos dos en la azotea se vea como si fuese sagrada.

―Hibari-sempai debería de hablar con suavidad y no tan rígido de verdad sería muy popular con las chicas _desu _―.dijo cantarina mientras se aleja de él.

Hibari sintió que recupero el aliento al momento en que Haru se alejo de él.

―Bueno Haru debe regresar a clases _desu _―.comento para sí misma ―.Haru Le promete que irá luego hasta su oficina a tomar el castigo _desu ―._dijo segura y determinada.

Hibari se quedo rígido al escucharla tan segura, mas se percata del detalle de la transparencia del uniforme de Haru y la detiene. Haru no entiende la acción más al sentir como este pone su chaqueta en su cuerpo se percata de que está mostrando más de lo debido haciéndola sonrojar bellamente y darle atropelladamente las gracias a Hibari.

―Nos vemos a la salida Miura ―.murmuro mientras deja a una completamente sonrojada Haru, la cual tiene la mirada gacha.

Antes de salir por completo susurra unas palabras que hizo que Haru volteara y lo mirara expectante.

Hibari se voltea y la mira fijamente, las palabras que le dice hicieron que Haru se sonrojara y derramara lagrimas, las cuales fueron limpiadas por Hibari el cual le regalo una cálida sonrisa acelerando el corazón de Haru, cuando se calmo Hibari Kyoya se aleja con una complaciente mirada, dejando a Haru con una sonrisa un tanto contradictoria ya que lo que paso fue impensable para ella.

Luego de un rato, Haru empieza a caminar hasta su salón de clase, viendo como Chrome la inquiere con la mirada ya que Haru está empapada y con la chaqueta del comité de disciplina. Mas Haru solo sonríe y dice que lo mejor del cielo son las Nubes caprichosas y distantes ya que no se sabe que esperar de estas.

― ¿Por qué dices eso Haru-chan?

― Quien sabe, lo único que Haru sabe es que a Haru ahora le encantan las Nubes _desu _―.comento misteriosamente, haciendo que un signo de interrogación saliera de la cabeza de Chrome.

….

_Miura si miras al cielo de la forma en cómo lo mirabas hace un momento créeme que si fuera yo no dejaría ir a alguien que pueda mirarme de esa manera tan intensa, primero le quitaría la vida antes de dejar ir a alguien que me muestre tanto amor con su mirada._

_…._

Las palabras de Hibari resuenan en sus oídos, haciendo que un sonrojo fuerte se posara en las mejillas de Haru.

….

_No entiendo porque lo anhelas si sabes que él no te dará amor, Miura mira tu alrededor y dime tu melancolía oculta solo la expresas en soledad para felicidad de él, es raro que yo hable de amor, pero tus ojos gritan que te amen, así que no llores, porque estaré a tu lado, si me miras de esa manera._

_…._

―" ¿Si te miro de esa manera, estarás siempre a mi lado Hibari-sempai?"

―" Creo que lo único que me queda es averiguarlo"

El ruido que marca que la clase termino hizo que Haru se tensara, mas recoge su equipaje y la chaqueta que él le prestó, se dirige seria hasta donde se encuentra el causante de que sus pensamientos se hayan alocado como lo fueron en clases, no cree que sea amor, pero y si lo es, no está mal el arriesgarse una vez, y más si es él.

…..

Hibari miraba el cielo el cual tomo un color azul.

El ruido de personas saliendo le molesta, pero se concentra en ver si la causante de sus delirios escapa.

―Hibari-san la señorita Miura lo busca.

―Hazla pasar ―.rápidamente y como un bólido se posiciona en su máscara de frialdad.

―Hibari-sempai ―.saluda, mientras se adentra en el recinto y lo mira fijamente.

No hay ruido en la escena solo la silueta de dos personas hablando, uno esta sonriente y la otra abochornada, para luego dar lugar a que la silueta masculina se incline en la femenina la cual estaba hablando incoherencias para él, y callándola con un beso secreto...

.

.

.

.

_…Arigato por lo de hace rato, en verdad el que me haya dicho eso me hace muy feliz, mi corazón esta desbordado de alegria y mis pensamiento de usted, Arigato, de verdad espero y podamos darnos ese cariño mutuo..._

_...también espero mi castigo, y la oportunidad de ser amada y amarlo Hibari-san…_

**Fin.**

* * *

¿Review?


End file.
